1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer game controls, and more particularly to a device which simulates the major controls of an aircraft for use with flight simulator programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of personal computer programs available on the market which are utilized to provide various types of simulated aircraft flight, such as take-offs, landings, maneuvers, instrument flight, and navigation with realistic display graphics on the computer monitor. In many instances, the computer keyboard is used to enter instructions to the computer. While of some value, such approach lacks the actual feel and movements that would be used in piloting an aircraft. Typical flight simulation programs include the ASI-IFR software produced by Alban Scientific, Inc., Worlds of Flight available from Tom Mix Software, and F-16 available from KRT Software, and Flight Simulator II from Sublogic.
There is a need for a low cost control simulator which will give the appearance and feel of the yoke control, the throttle control, and rudder controls for a light aircraft to be used in conjunction with any of these programs for flight simulation.